Typically, an add-in device, such as a network interface controller, a data storage device, or other component or circuitry that provides supplemental functionality to a compute device when it is installed, is equipped with a read-only memory that includes firmware (e.g., boot code) that is usable by the compute device to configure the add-in device during a boot process. Any runtime functions (e.g., functions to be executed by an operating system or other software after the initial boot process) of the add-in device are supported by the basic input/output system (BIOS) of the compute device (e.g., through firmware in the BIOS). As such, designing and manufacturing a BIOS that is capable of supporting a wide variety of different types of add-in devices that may be added to the compute device is complex and time consuming, and adds to the total cost and size of the circuitry of the BIOS. The added cost and size, while relatively minor when considering a single compute device, may be significant for a data center that includes hundreds or thousands of compute devices.